


Only Then I Am Clean

by Dragestil



Series: We are Broken, We are Whole [7]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fallen Angel Shit, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Character Death, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom decides to right his wrongs the only way he knows how - by using his divinity, however flawed and removed from it he may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Then I Am Clean

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation no one asked for of the series that was never meant to be with the characters no one cares about. I'm the best.

The sun had yet to breach the eastern horizon as Tom swung his legs over the edge of the bed and curled his toes into the rug beneath. He ran a hand back through his hair, grabbing his phone with the other and leaning quickly over to press a kiss to Sam's temple. The android had been spending significantly more time in a dormant state since the disasters of the previous month. Tom didn't blame him really.

"I'm gonna be away for a bit," the fallen angel murmured.

"Huh?" Sam replied, eyes opening instantly as he shook his circuits awake. "Where are you going?"

"I can't-"

"Nope. You can and will tell me. Didn't we say no more secrets?"

Tom sighed. Of course the other was right, but that didn't make it any easier. He glanced from his love to the floor and prayed he wasn't making a massive mistake.

"I'm going to fix things."

"Fix what?"

"Everything. I'm going to call in some favours. I know you've said I can't bring them back but...well fuck if I don't try."

"I'm coming with you."

"You can't."

"I am."

Tom sighed again as he stood and stretched and tried not to think of just how many sins he would be committing in the next few hours. He supposed one more wouldn't hurt, but was putting Sam in danger even worth it? He could only guarantee his own safety in these negotiations, and the android could be an unnecessary risk. Still.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm going with you. You need someone to look after you. I know you think you're all big and tough, but that doesn't mean you can't get hurt."

The angel smiled without thinking. He pulled the smaller male up into his arms for a tight hug. Things had certainly been different since the whole mess began, but in a way they had been better, too. Tom had finally started opening up some, and Sam had proven almost scarily good at helping on the job. People didn't fear him the same way they did Tom, yet he could gain compliance almost as easily.

"Who are you going to call then? What do we have to do first?"

"Some old Contacts. I need to see if they still hold any sway Above and Below. If they do, we'll meet with them - first the demon, then the angel."

"Why do you need both?"

"Bodies are automatically property of Below, and we'll need those when we go to talk with the angel about getting the souls back."

"But why would they just give you bodies and souls? And what about Ross being-"

"You ask too many questions sometimes, Sam. Just trust me, okay? If there is one thing I know about, it's this shit. Humans and mortal behaviour? Clueless. Divine deals? I was made for them."

Sam let the conversation drop at that. He slipped a hand into Tom’s and tugged him to the bathroom where he motioned toward the shower.

“We don’t have time,” the angel began before being silenced by a finger pressed to his mouth.

“I like your face and I still think you look like a bum right now. You will make time. Send those messages and then it’s shower time.”

Tom rolled his eyes but obeyed. He was learning more and more that it was often better and easier just not to question Sam. He would always end up giving in anyway, so it saved them both time to just accept from the start. He grabbed his phone from the counter and sent two identical texts: “It’s time to keep your end of the deal. I’m calling in a favour. Can you wield that power still? -Angor”

Meanwhile, the android busied himself with getting the water in the shower to the perfect temperature and undressing. He hummed an upbeat tune as he waited for Tom to strip and join him by the shower. The angel cocked a brow but decided not to comment. If the android wanted to join him, he certainly wasn’t opposed. It was always nice to be near the other, especially these days.

Tom didn’t press about the time once they were in the shower. He stood, forehead resting against one wall, with his back to Sam as the android slowly washed him. The smaller worked diligently from the bottom up until he was ever so gingerly massaging at the large angry marks where Tom’s wings had shoved through in their regrowth. He pushed himself to his tiptoes to grab the shampoo and lather the taller’s hair, nudging him to tilt his head back to make it easier.

For his part, Tom was putty. When Sam lifted one arm to move it out of the way of Tom’s side, the angel let it hang there until it was lowered with a light touch. When he was encouraged to turn around, he did without complaint, exhaling contentedly beneath the steady flow of water. He only moved when Sam set down the bar of soap on the little shelf in the corner. Then he wrapped his arms around his love’s waist and settled his chin against the other’s shoulder.

“Don’t you feel better now?” Sam asked, quiet and muffled where his face was pressed into Tom’s chest.

“Of course. You always know best,” Tom replied with a smile that Sam could feel against his skin.

The angel hesitated to pull away. This was so nice, and he knew there would be little else so nice in the rest of their activities for the day. Still, he could hear his phone vibrating on the counter and supposed he ought to check it. The sooner this was all taken care of, the better. He stepped back slowly and put distance between them, holding Sam at arms length for long enough to kiss him on the forehead and then slip past him to the door of the shower. The android was already turning off the shower and shaking the water vigorously from his hair. Tom smiled. Sam must’ve been watching animal videos online again.

They fell into their usual routine as they stepped from the shower. Tom dried Sam off, wrapping the towel around his waist before the android dashed off for their shared room to grab clothes for them both. The angel then worked on drying himself before leaning up against the counter and flicking through his recent messages. His contacts had come through. He shot them both replies to set up meetings on the outskirts of town. He had no desire to bring them anywhere near his home. Owing him favours did nothing to make them trustworthy in his eyes. He knew their hands were useful only to the highest bidder - or the one with the biggest sword.

Sam returned with far more options than Tom had been expecting. Usually the android just grabbed whatever was on top, but now it seemed like he was actually trying to pick things based on their style. The angel appreciated the effort and ruffled the other’s hair as he began arranging the potential outfits on the rim of the large bathtub. 

“I don’t know what they’re expecting but-”

“You forgot pants, Sam,” the angel interrupted as he motioned to the clear lack of any sort of undergarment.

The android blushed, a magical (in Tom’s opinion at least) smattering of pinpricks of blue-green that perfectly mimicked the brightness of his eyes. He scurried back out to the bedroom and returned with a pair of black boxers. He offered them up almost bashfully. Tom was certain that if he had any real heart, that would have warmed it.

Regardless of his humanity, though, he accepted and slipped on the boxers before browsing the selection of clothes laid out for him. Sam seemed to have thought through several different aesthetics, and Tom wondered if the android had been searching his mental databases for various styles while bathing the angel. The taller appreciated the effort and took his time in picking out an outfit. There was no use in rushing now, especially as he caught his phone screen lighting up with confirmations from his contacts about the meeting times.

He decided on the most casual of the outfits: a pair of jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a slouchy beanie that effectively hid his messy hair. He grabbed his glasses off the counter as well. They were unnecessary - his sight was perfectly fine - but he always thought they suited him, and humans had some odd preoccupation with glasses making a person seem more intelligent and (usually) less threatening. He shoved his phone into one pocket as Sam dashed off to put away the extra clothes. When the android returned, he was dressed as well in a similarly casual outfit. 

"Are we matching now?" Tom laughed, though he couldn't hide the look of endearment in his flashing eyes.

"I thought humans always matched when they were doing important things. All the producers and the researchers and workers matched."

The angel sighed and pulled Sam into a quick, tight hug. He hated when the android brought up flickers of his former life - or really lack of one. He kissed the top of the shorter man's head before shaking his own.

"Certain careers and shit lead to certain style choices. Sometimes there are even mandatory wardrobes. But usually people wear whatever they want."

"Well I want to wear what you wear. I like looking like you."

Tom shook his head again and sighed. Sometimes he was amazed by Sam - often even. Most of all, though, he was shocked by the android's genuineness. Sam didn't tell lies, didn't even see the need to. He only on the rarest occasions even exaggerated. When he said things, he meant them, and it seemed so novel, so absurd to Tom. He wondered how he had ever gotten so lucky. Or maybe it was unlucky. Some days it was hard to tell. 

Today he would count it as luck. He certainly could use the help of another to keep him steady in this latest endeavour. He could use two more eyes going into these meetings. Even that might not be enough to get them both safely home in the end. He chose not to think about that. It wouldn't serve either of them well if he was panicking before they'd even done anything. He licked his lips, steadied his gaze, and slipped a hand into Sam's, squeezing it gently.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yup."

\---

The trip was not long even though Tom decided they would walk. Sam hummed quietly under his breath the whole way, and it soothed the angel though he could not explain why. The android just had a way with such things that was better not to question. They didn't talk. Words had no place in these fragile moments. There was too much riding on the outcome of the day's dealings. The weight of his deeds and his guilt hung like a noose around Tom's neck. He hoped after today it would lessen. Hope seemed to be the last thing left to do with all else having failed.

"Angor!" a voice called, liquid smooth and blade sharp. Sam felt prickles of electricity rippling through his skin and couldn't say where they came from.

"Teutron, it's been too long," Tom replied calmly, revealing nothing in his calculated half-smile. "How have you been?"

"Excellent - of course. Business has been fantastic. So many new- ah, but we're not here to talk about that, are we?"

The demon smiled, too bright and shining for the darkness in his eyes. Tom withheld the instinctual shiver. He did not fear Teutron. They had known each other for eons - for eternity perhaps - but angels and demons were never meant to have casual conversations outside of permanently closed bookshops. It might give them ideas. It might make them realise their differences were invisible, unknowable. No one wanted that.

"No. Business calls, of course."

"Won't you introduce me to your friend first, though?"

Sam almost spoke for himself, but Tom's hand tightening where it still gripped his gave him pause. The angel had whispered, almost imperceptibly, along their way not to say anything. He didn't understand, but he knew how to obey and would.

"Teutron," the angel said, voice a smile his lips did not show, "don't get greedy now. You owe me, remember?"

"Of course. What's the job then?"

"I need two bodies back."

"Angor, you've gotta be-"

"Two bodies. And I'll need you to craft one of them yourself. Messy affair, gargoyle dying, lots and lots of pieces. He'll need to be put back together."

"You are asking a lot."

"I have done a lot, haven't I?"

"It's not that-"

"Not that easy? Not that what? Don't act like you haven't done it before. I know you."

And he did. He did as his piercing eyes gazed through the flawless veneer into the core of the demon. He saw beyond the limits of mortal sight as his hand slid from Sam's to reach for the hilt of the sword materialising against his back. Teutron stopped his reach, burning touch curling around his wrist.

"That...that won't be necessary."

Tom grinned too widely, and it too sent electric shivers through the android. Perhaps it had been unwise to join in on such divine dealings. Still, he would not back out. He knew what strength he gave to his angel. So he remained at the other's side and kept his eyes away from the demon. It seemed the right thing to do.

"They died a month back. Should be together, a selkie and a gargoyle. Like I said, I'll need your skills to put the gargoyle back together. And no games, either, Teutron. If he isn't in perfect shape, I'll know. And your debts will be even further from repaid. Do you understand me?"

The demon smiled and nodded even as he swallowed down his discomfort. He already knew the bodies in question. It wasn't every day fae and their ilk ended up Below. They had been the talk of the realm ever since their arrival. He should've known that meant the angel was involved. He always seemed to have a hand in anything particularly unusual. Just couldn't keep his sacred hands out of trouble.

"How soon?"

"An hour. You can bring them to the old cemetery out back of the cathedral."

"The cathedral? Now you really have to be joking."

"You'll be fine, demon. No one's worshipped there in decades. No god is left who cares about that place."

"An hour?"

"An hour. I've got a couple more things to settle before-"

"A couple more things? You mean a couple souls to retreive, right?"

Tom's expression tightened, smile slipping momentarily into a glower until he could regain control. His face smoothed out as he took a few deep breaths and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. He would not let the demon rile him, not when he had nearly secured what he needed.

"What I do is my business, Teutron. You should know that. Don't fail me, and maybe I'll forgive a few debts, hm? Wouldn't that be," he paused to grin, all teeth and storming eyes, " _nice_?"

"You'll have your bodies, Angor, don't worry. I wouldn't let _you_ down."

The demon gave a curt nod before spinning away, walking a few paces down the street, and vanishing into a puddle of shadows on the sidewalk. Tom let out a sigh of relief before he could think to restrian himself. His shoulders relaxed and his fingers loosened from the vice grip they had unknowingly had on Sam's upper arm. The android leaned into the angel's side.

"You did it."

"Half of it. Still plenty of time to fuck things up all over again. But if Teutron keeps his end of the deal, and everything goes well with my old friend...well we might just pull this mess off."

"I'm proud of you."

"I'll be proud when I can sleep again. That's when I'll be free from this all."


End file.
